<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Will Break This Chains That Keep Me Down by ItsAkira (Nasharuu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281185">I Will Break This Chains That Keep Me Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ItsAkira'>ItsAkira (Nasharuu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akira's parents are... not the best, Implied Akira/Ryuji, Implied abuse, M/M, Other, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, This is more of a character study of Akira, the abuse is subjective tho, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ItsAkira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira is tired of his family drama, so he decides to run away from Inaba to Tokyo, back to the only people he cares about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Will Break This Chains That Keep Me Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EYYY Long time no seee.</p><p>This was a fic I had saved for a while now, but today I had a bad night, so I decided to project onto Akira and vent a little about my own situation. so I finished this :3</p><p>I tagged as PegoRyu because I'm a simple bitch, but they aren't the main point in here.</p><p>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s sick of this.</p><p> </p><p>Sick of hearing the same yelling. </p><p> </p><p>He’s always told to stay silent. To never speak up since his voice didn’t have weight whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “He’s just a child. He has no idea what he’s talking about” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It made his teeth clink as he tried to keep his mouth shut. It made his eyes burn with the sting of contained tears. </p><p> </p><p>He hated this.</p><p> </p><p>So when the probation and consequently the provisional move to Tokyo, he felt he could finally breathe. He sat on the makeshift bed of the attic in silence, hunched over and grey eyes fixed on the old slabs of wood below his feet. A shaky sigh in and out.</p><p> </p><p>He allowed himself to finally let out those repressed emotions for only the dust and night from outside to witness his vulnerable state.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>If you told Akira Kurusu that he would gain the power of demon summonings and form a group of vigilante-like mentality, mainly composed of misfits from his own school (or adjacent in the case of Yusuke and Futaba) he would probably have looked at you like you just told that a god could be struck down with the flick of a finger (hah!)  </p><p> </p><p>It was almost fairly like. A dream, or some kind of thing you would see in anime or movies. </p><p> </p><p>But it happened.</p><p> </p><p>Sadly his stay in the pretty concrete jungle was just momentary bliss, as he spent his last months behind bars.</p><p> </p><p>Alone. </p><p> </p><p>And in the blink of an eye, he was out, packing his things to return to his humble home back in Inaba. His comrades, his group. <em> Friends </em>, waiting for him to take him back and spend the last few hours together. The trip was filled with laughter and wide grins. Smiles he will miss dearly. </p><p> </p><p>He allowed himself to take in the last breath polluted air of the city one last time. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Akira?” mumbled Morgana from his spot on the desk. The mentioned stayed still. Unmoving from his place on the bed. His head low, over tightly clasped fingers. Mona couldn't see him like this. Not in front of Mona...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Shut up. You’re just making excuses” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Joker-”</p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Don’t call me like that</em> </b> <em> ” </em>he didn’t mean to growl at the feline, labored breaths to try calm himself. “Don’t call me that Morgana. I’m not him…” </p><p> </p><p>The silence was strained. Neither of them moved from their places. Until a small padding reached his ears. From the desk, to the floor and now his side. Morgana cautiously slinked to the raven’s lap, curling and looking up with his blue eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Morgana just silently let himself be squished between the arms of his owner, drop after drop soaking his jet black fur. But he was more than ok with it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re just as useless as you where before! Did Tokyo dumbed you down that much?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Morgana perked up from his nap atop Akira’s bed, disturbed by the sudden yelling. Head angled to the door in full attention. That was Kurusu-san... His mom</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mother that’s not--” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Shut up!</em> </b> <em> I don’t want to hear what you have to say to save how incompetent you are”  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m not! I’m just trying to--” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A harsh noise made Morgana flinch, ears receding back to flop over his head. That sounded like…</p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Shut.up.</em> </b> <em> I don’t want to see your face. Out of my sight, you disgraceful child” </em></p><p> </p><p>That was Morgana’s cue. He leaped from the comfy bed and bolted around the room, gathering all the things from his mental list. If he had his Metaverse form this would be much easier…</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, he was done packing all inside the bag, just barely slipping in his owner’s phone when the door of the room flew open. Morgana held the pair of fake glasses in his mouth, leaning in to give them to Akira. The bag was zipped and finished, which Akira took after donning himself one of his many leather jackets and swung the bag over his shoulder.</p><p> He made a beeline to the window, opening it and letting in the slightly chill breeze of the night. Looking back to glare at his closed bedroom door. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll gladly be out of your fucking sight, then”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana leaped out, walking to the rail of the stairs, followed by Akira. His Metaverse skills result in him being able to sneak around the window and silently walk down the stairs. Morgana kept an eye on the windows from the living room, as the duo made their way to the half wall at the side. </p><p>Akira made one last glance to the living room window, trying to not disturb his father, as he jossted himself up and over the wall, landing gracefully on the stone stairwalk. After that was done, the two quickly walked out of the vicinity, speed raising until they where sprinting through the empty streets of Inaba. </p><p> </p><p>Akira looked back from time to time, checking if someone had noticed a 17-year old teenager and a cat racing down the street at 10:00 PM and decided to follow them. His thoughts were swimming, swirling together and mixing with anxiety and the clacking oh his ankle boots against asphalt. </p><p> </p><p>Morgana climbed up his leg and towards his shoulder as yowled breathlessly. “A-Akira! Ah! The station!” He was right. The bright sign of the station like godly bells of peace. Akira slowed down, now speed-walking to the station and finally, <em> finally </em>, stepping inside. Morgana sneaked his way past the turnstiles without being detected. </p><p>And when Akira passed, they slumped themselves on a nearby bench, exhausted. Akira felt his legs where made of jello instead of bones and muscles. <em> Who long was he running? </em> He should thank Ryuji for those training sessions…</p><p> </p><p><em> Ryuji </em>. The picture of bright yellow and wide smile blinded his vision, making him smile faintly and his cheeks turning a soft pink. </p><p> </p><p>Morgana climbed up his shoulder, playfully swatting his paw on his cheek. “Hey, stop thinking of certain airhead and concentrate. Our train is coming” </p><p>Akira opened his eyes and saw that indeed, his train was arriving. He opened the bag so Morgana could enter. </p><p> </p><p>He was coming home.</p><p> </p><p>His real home.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To say Akira didn’t thought his plan of running away down to a T, was saying much. He managed to escape his personal hell intact. His phone hasn’t rung yet, so that was good. But now he realized he didn’t had anything for dinner, plus the adrenaline of running away and the tiredness now seeping in. </p><p> </p><p>“Desperate times, desperate measures” he supposed. </p><p> </p><p>Arriving in Tokyo, and consequently, Yongen-Jaya was like a slap across the face. The place seemed timeless, unaffected by any sort of change around it. It was a safe haven. A personal bubble…</p><p> </p><p>He made a beeline to Leblanc, smiling at the familiar red and white awning. The smell of coffee wafting from inside. He stopped, as he heard noises coming from above. <em> The attic? </em></p><p>He walked back and looked up, seeing flashes of red, purple and blue from behind the fogged windows. </p><p> </p><p>“Futaba must be awake…” he chuckled, snorting at Morgana complaining about the smaller girl’s messy sleeping habits. Akira knocked on the glassy door, waiting in silence.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing. </p><p> </p><p>The noise from above stopped, though, and now he could hear whispers from it. <em> Was Futaba with someone else? </em> He knocked again, this time hearing someone coming down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Comin’! Calm down!” </p><p> </p><p>Wait, was that-</p><p> </p><p>The door opened a little, and Akira could hear a gasp from the other side, before the door slammed open and he was tackled by a blur of purple and yellow. </p><p> </p><p>“Mrrowwww! That the hell, you idiot!” yelled Morgana, tumbling down from the bag by the force of the hug. Akira was shocked, but the familiar feeling of static running through his entire body made him hug back with more force. </p><p> </p><p>“I…’Kira? Is that you?” mumbled the blond, voice low and hopeful. Akira chuckled, breaking the hug and grabbing Ryuji’s cheeks. Stormy grey met warm brown, a wet laugh erupting from the raven, as the tears rolled down. He nodded with a sob. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji followed second, doe-eyes opening the waterworks as he buried his face on the ex-leader’s chest, hugging his middle and squeezing tight, lifting him up. “I’m back home, Puppy…”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The two finally entered Leblanc after sharing an emotional reunion. Ryuji blabbing about how everything's been going after he left Tokyo. How Futaba now made the attic of Leblanc her “base of operation” and they where playing some matches when Akira arrived. </p><p> </p><p>“C,mon! I wanna see her reaction to her “big bro” coming back!” smiled Ryuji, walking up the stairs with Morgana perched on his shoulder. Akira was about to join when his phone buzzed inside his bag. He retrieved it and saw the ID.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mother” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akira hovered his finger over the green, but he remembered his mother and what she said before he ran.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t want to see your face. Out of my sight, you disgraceful child” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akira Kurusu was told to obey. To not respond back. His voice didn't hold weight. He was just there to fill his parent’s wishes.</p><p> </p><p>His thumb shifted to the end call button, expectant, when a smile etched on his features.</p><p> </p><p>So he would obey.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>click.</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's hope I get more active here ahhh...</p><p>Thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>